Más Vale Cholo Que Mal Acompañado
by SweetnessKai
Summary: Una pequeña aventura con los países latinoamericanos, acompañada de una buena canción [summarysucks]


Hello Darling's~ Regresé y les traigo mi primer Song- One Shot ... Espero les agrade, lo escribi en un arranque de aburrimiento y claro, escuchando Molotov.

**Advertencia: **Los personajes estan muuuuuuy OC, bastante... Y aun no son oficiales en Hetalia... -Falta poco, lo sé(?)-

* * *

_((Paseaba en la troca con quema cocos… Parqueamos la wawa y le tocamos al loco que  
Siempre jala con sus compadres… Se jala temprano para echar desmadre))_

Alejandro Fernández… Mejor conocido como México, salía del bar junto con Simón Bolívar, conocido como Bolivia y el chileno Miguel Hernández, lugar el cual estaba casi queriéndolos matar por las cosas que contaremos más adelante. Caminaron, a duras penas, pero caminaron hacia el auto en el que venían, tenían que escapar del gran problema en el que se habían metido.

_-Weon…-Hablo el chileno, que era el segundo menos tomado.- Bolivia ya está algo pasado de copas. –El boliviano estaba que casi se caía en pleno camino hacia el auto. Alejandro, observo, pues era el que menos estaba pasado de copas, examino la situación para llegar a una solución._

_-¡A la verga! –Grito.- Yo manejo, putitos -Sonrió de forma estúpida pero dando a entender que aun estaba consciente, ayudo a Simón a cargarlo para arrancar y largarse pronto del lugar._

Se preguntarán… ¿Cómo llegaron hasta esa situación?

* * *

_((Salió de su casa, saco de lana,  
Zapato blanco y pantalón  
De pana.  
Así yo me visto si me da la gana))_

México fue el primero en proponer ese plan, puesto a que su jefe le había dado vacaciones, llamo a estos dos tipos que fueron los únicos que le siguieron el avión. Ya tenían la hora, el día y el lugar en donde se verían.

Salió de la casa del presidente, a las casi 10:45 pm a puntillas del lugar para no hacer tanto ruido y pasar desapercibido de los guardias que cuidaban el lugar, Simón y Miguel ya lo esperaban en el bar, donde habían tenido la cita.

-Este weon, me caga… ¡Se tarda mucho! –Exclamo el chileno en un aire desesperado. Bolivia solo lo escucho y no hizo mueca alguna de la exclamación que hizo su compañero.

Manejando, pasándose semáforos en rojo sin que se dieran cuenta, llego al lugar quemando llanta y bajando con su sonrisa característica de _hola pendejos._

-Volviste a llegar tarde.

-Perdón man…Ya sabes, el transito, el jefe, los guardias… –Fue interrumpido, Miguel lo quería en esos momentos era ya tomarse unas cuantas copas y divertirse un rato con las chicas del lugar.

Entraron, a la izquierda se encontraba la barra, mas al fondo el salón V.I.P para las personas que desearan un privado, si señores, entraron a un bar streaptease….

Las chicas vestían sus mejores trajes, otras bailaban de la mejor manera excitante posible, México rápidamente se teletransportó a la barra, más tarde iría por unas chicas. Bolivia acompaño un rato al mexicano, no hablaron en todo el rato, solo se estaban bebiendo unos cuantos shots de tequila y whisky. Estaban en un silencio que era provocado por la música que sonaba fuerte en el lugar, unas chicas les bailaban ahí mismo en la barra, Bolivia miro a México con un poco de aburrimiento e hizo una mueca, México entendió, pago sus tragos y se levantaron para buscar al chileno.

_((Mejor no te metas donde nadie te llama.  
Nos fuimos temprano hacia el reventón y nos encontramos a mi hermano  
Ramón que me invitaba de su cerveza y el nos comentaba que buena esta la fiesta))_

Miguel, que se encontraba en otro lugar, estaba ido con las señoritas, las cuales unas seis y muy sexys le rodeaban el sillón, platicaba con un tipo que también le estaban haciendo un baile en la misma habitación, le comento sobre una fiesta a la cual le invitaron y quería saber si quería ir, el chileno con gusto acepto, solo faltaba la aprobación de los otros dos para poder ir y claro, llevarse al tipo que era el que sabia la dirección. Alejandro y Simón, ya después de buscarlo por cada habitación V.I.P, hicieron señas a Miguel, que estaba embelesado por las muchachas que le hacían compañía y se retiró del lugar aventando besos y guiños como todo un gigoló.

-Ey chicos, vayamos a una fiesta.

-¿A cuál pinche fiesta? –Pregunto Alejandro mientras alzaba una ceja, confuso. Bolivia lo miro como si nada pasara en el lugar.

-Este weon –Abrazo al tipo que le acompañaba con las muchachas.- Me invito a una, yo dije que si voy ¿ustedes que dicen?

-Por mi está bien… ¿Habrá cerveza?

-Si –Asintió el tipo de la fiesta. Todos buscaban la aprobación del boliviano, el cual con su misma mirada reflejo el sí.

Subieron a la camioneta, México al volante, Bolivia de copiloto y Miguel y el tipo nuevo que los invito a la fiesta atrás.

Manejaron hasta casi al otro extremo de la ciudad, topándose con la zona donde los ricachones vivían.

Llegaron a una casa, donde la seguridad se veía extremista, perros de seguridad y cuanta cosa. Bajaron los cuatro y el tipo que les ayudo hablo con los guardias y dejo que los tres entraran.

La casa no estaba nada mal por dentro, la música quedaba atrapada y resonaba en las ventanas y paredes de la enorme mansión, entraron, chicas hermosas, hombres informales y cerveza por donde sea que lo que encontraron.

Obviamente México fue rápido a la barra de los alcoholes. Bolivia se perdió entre un grupo de mujeres guapas y de Chile, bueno… Fácil, rápido se fue a donde estaba el círculo de socialización con las señoritas que hacen su trabajo por dinero.

_((Y él nos comentaba que buena esta la fiesta.  
Y conocimos a unas muchachas que no estaban buenas ni tampoco estaban gachas y las mandamos a hacer la fila para que nos sirvieran vario tequila))_

Dos horas después de echar un poco de borlote en esa reunión/fiesta o lo que sea, Bolivia ya estaba perdido en alguna de las habitaciones de la mansión, México conoció a unas muchachonas que le coqueteaban con su sensualidad, y claro el maldito mexicano cabrón las utilizo para que le dieran solamente de beber tequila, pues se encontraban en una de las salas de la casa.

_((The party was plenty full of narcos was plenty  
Full of grass shit tan plenty full of guarros.  
Todos en coches blindados, totototodos tomados y  
Todos bien armados))_

Miguel estaba muy en su mundo, distraído por los atributos de las chicas que le rodeaban ni se había dado cuenta de donde estaban sus compañeros y vecino en el globo terráqueo, dos minutos después se acordó del boliviano que decidió ir en su búsqueda por la enorme casa.

Pasando de cuarto en cuarto, salas y closets que se encontraban en el interior del aposento, se encontró con una sorpresa, en uno de las habitaciones se encontraba Simón, sí, el boliviano…

-¿S-Simón? –Se pregunto a sí mismo, extrañado por la acción en la encontró a su amigo.

_((Loco bebió hasta perder el control, se puso a  
Rapear como el pendejo de Calo… Y nos gritaron malditos pochos, nos Discriminaron por venir en bochos._

_ Le dije men ya estás muy pasado, más vale cholo que mal acompañado._

_No se pelien men, no se pelien, para  
Poder peliarse hay que saber con quien men))_

Se encontraba cantando karaoke, pero no cualquier canción, es más, el bendito micrófono ni estaba conectado y la rockola estaba apagada, pero se encontraba debatiendo a verso y prosa con otro de los invitados que ya también estaba algo pasado de copas. . Que segundos después se fue al baño y ahí cayo dormido.

_((La arrabalira estaba hasta el recuveque quería  
Pagarle a la mafia con un cheque, nos presumían  
De sus ropitas, mientras que el loco les bajaba a  
Su chiquita))_

En el piso de abajo, se escucharon dos estruendosos disparos ¿Por qué? Fácil, el pendejo de Alejandro le estaba coqueteando a la esposa de unos de los grandes invitados a esa fiesta.

Ninguno de los tres sabia que estaban en una fiesta de mafiosos mexicanos.

_((Rolando, harinazos me dijo algun idiota que se  
Referia a mi amigo el tota, el loco le dijo: Hey  
Ten cuidado con Edmundo you better Keep your  
Mouth shut o mato a todo el mundo))_

Miguel, al escuchar los disparos fue por el boliviano y después encontró a Alejandro corriendo de los disparos que le lanzaban. Los dos se miraron y miraron al otro que se encontraba medio inconsciente.

_((Se armaron los plomazos y los trancazos, pow pow  
Que buenos catorrazos y les gritaba a todos:  
Pecho tierra, mientras les comentaba: que buena  
Esta la guerra. Tito me dijo ese güero  
Mariquete, me estaba amenazando con su 3.57. Un  
Enano bigoton, hijo de la chingada, me estaba  
Amenazando con lanzarme su granada))_

-Weon…-Hablo el chileno, que era el segundo menos tomado.- Bolivia ya está algo pasado de copas. –El boliviano estaba que casi se caía en pleno camino hacia el auto. Alejandro, observo, pues era el que menos estaba pasado de copas, examino la situación para llegar a una solución.

-¡A la verga! –Grito.- Yo manejo, putitos -Sonrió de forma estúpida pero dando a entender que aun estaba consciente, ayudo a Simón a cargarlo para arrancar y largarse pronto del lugar.

Buscaron una salida, buscaron muchas salidas y todas les daban al mismo puto lugar, la misma puta puerta.

En uno de los corredores en los que se encontraban corriendo para salvarse de la guerrilla que se había armado en la casa, chocaron con uno que cargaba con él una granada que claro, la iba a lanzar para calmar y sin importarle las vidas que le costara el realizar la acción.

-Aah… -exclamo suavemente el mexicano, que casi se le salía un pedo al ver la bomba que traian en las manos- Verga, p-por ahí, Miguel, ¡por esa pinche puerta! –Grito y los tres corrieron tan rápido a la puerta señalada por Alejandro. Miguel se acerco y le cedió el cuerpo inconsciente del boliviano al mexicano para que lo cuidase y abrir la puta puerta y salir de ese infierno en el que se habían metido.

_((Llego el momento de hacer la  
Retirada))_

-M-Mierda… -Susurro Miguel al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada por fuera.

_((''¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!, esa puerta está cerrada''  
Tuvimos que escapar por la puerta principal y le  
Dije a mi chofer que me dejara manejar le dije  
"men, ya estás muy pasado" y él me dijo:  
''No problemo, este bocho está tocado''))_

Los dos y el boliviano casi desmayado, corrieron a la puerta principal, esquivando balazos como si de una danza de ballet se tratase, salieron con éxito. Acostaron a Simón en la acera, intentaron pensar con un poco más de claridad y cuando voltearon a ver donde estaba estacionada la camioneta de Alejandro se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaba, si aparte de que estaban metidos en una fiesta de mafiosos, Simón se embriago bastante, a los pendejos les robaron el auto.

Miguel se masajeo la sien mientras Alejandro hacia lo posible por conseguir un taxi o algo en que irse de ese lugar estruendoso, Miguel saco su teléfono celular y hablo a uno de sus choferes para que pasaran por ellos. Simón se levanto del trance cuando el carro que había pasado por ellos llegó.

-Pero Sr. Bolivia, no se encuentra en buen estado –Comento el chofer un poco preocupado por la salud de Simón.

-Q-Que est-to-y b-bien, carajo –Exclamo un Simón en pleno estado de ebriedad, casi critico que al abrir la puerta de pasajero cayo rendido y dormido.

Alejandro y Miguel no lo pensaron dos veces y metieron al chofer al auto, acto seguido ellos igual.

_ (( No se balien men, no se balien, para  
Poder baliarse hay que saber con quien men.))_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Simón amaneció con una cruda que lo tenía muriéndose, que ni de la cama podía levantarse, sus jefes estaban extrañados pues ni sabían que había sucedido anoche con él, porque se encontraba en ese estado.

Miguel, tomo la fuerte decisión de ya no volverle a hacerle caso a algún extraño en los bares de desnudistas, sobre todo si tenían la imagen de tener bastante dinero.

Y de Alejandro, pues a él le vale madres, solo por su mente cruzaba…

_Más vale cholo que mal acompañado_


End file.
